


Playing with Fire

by irish_sun_flower, turdysevenirishmen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bressie is going THROUGH IT, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In which Niall is a little shit and knows exactly what he's doing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nessie - Freeform, Niall Horan is a Little Shit, One Shot, Tour Fic, but it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_sun_flower/pseuds/irish_sun_flower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen
Summary: Bressie's visiting Niall on tour. Niall's testing Bressie's willpower. Angst ensues. Then it all works out.Or, Niall finally manages to push all the right buttons. And Harry really needs to wipe that smirk off his face.
Relationships: Niall Breslin/Niall Horan, Niall Horan & Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first attempt at writing a Nessie One shot on its own. Wouldn't have been able to do this alone, so hope you enjoy it! Hopefully there'll be some longer one shots at some point following this.

Bressie had been out visiting Niall on tour for a few days now, and fuck was he struggling emotionally. He and Niall were in Niall’s hotel room, just messing around for a few hours before their show. Bressie was sitting, leaning back in a chair next to the window. Niall had been a menace all afternoon, and Bressie was about to fucking lose it. He’d moved off the bed after Niall had gotten a little too touchy because fuck no, he was most definitely not gonna be getting turned on by Niall. He was still just a kid, and Bressie was certainly too old for him. So, he’d gotten up, moving away under the pretense of being too hot. Niall was sat, perched on the edge of the bed, staring at Bressie contemplatively with a slight gleam in his eye. “So Bres, had a really great night out the other day before y’ joined us,” Niall mentions, a smirk forming on his face. “Oh?” Bressie asks, intrigued. “Yeah, me ‘n the boys went out to this sick club, pulled a really fit lad too. He was actually a little smaller than you, though definitely not small anywhere else.” He wiggled his eyebrows, shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. Bressie stiffened at that, before rolling his shoulders and forcing a chuckle. “Good for you, Chief.” He gritted out, teeth grinding together. “Harry was well pissed too, got a little touchy, but that’s our ‘arry!” Niall chirped, watching Bressie intently, knowing the correct buttons to push. _That Harry fucking Styles, fucking arse should learn to keep his hands to himself_ , Bressie grumbles to himself, possessiveness surging up within him. “Hmm.” Bressie let out in response, eyes narrowing. Niall’s grin widened as he got up to wander around the hotel room. He walked over to his suitcase on the floor, picking up a jumper he’d stolen from Bressie last time he saw him. He shrugged it over his shoulders, it draping just above his knees. His hair flattened, he pulled the hood up before launching himself back onto the bed. Bressie’s eyes tracked his movement, darkening at the sight of Niall wearing his clothes. His fists wrapped around the arms of the chair, clenching so tightly his knuckles turned white. Niall proceeded to cross his legs underneath him, elbows resting against his knees. His head resting on his hands, he tilted his head to look at Bressie. The jumper rode up, dragging the loose shorts he’d been wearing up with it. Bressie’s eyed darted to the exposed skin of Niall’s thighs, before he cleared his throat, turning his head sharply away. “That jumper looks awfully familiar pet,” Bressie stated, eyebrows raised. Niall blushed a little, hands twisting in the sleeves.

Niall nervously stood before a look of determination passed over his face. He stalked towards Bressie, before climbing into his lap. Bressie watched, enthralled before remembering himself. “Um, Ni? What’re ya doin’?” He questioned, clearing his throat with an embarrassed hum. Niall leaned forward slightly, wrapping his arms around Bressie’s neck. He looks straight into his eyes, reaching out to touch his forehead against Bressie’s. “‘M not a kid anymore, Bres, you don’t have to hold back, not with me.” He murmurs, biting his lip. Bressie’s trying to look anywhere but at Niall, hands coming to rest reluctantly against his hips. He can’t drag his eyes away from Niall’s mouth, can’t stop looking at how pretty it looks, trapped between his teeth like that. Bressie contemplates playing dumb for a second, but then Niall’s rolling his hips down against Bressie’s, light at first, then harder. Bressie groans under his breath, hands tightening against Niall’s waist. He clenches his eyes shut, turning his head to the side. Breathing harsh and laboured, till he feels a hand cup gently at his jaw. Niall pulls his face carefully to look at him, a soft look in his eyes. Bressie’s own eyes are pained, and Niall sighs. “I want you Bres, god’ve wanted you since I was that scrawny kid you taught to play guitar.” He states quietly, thumb pressing lightly at Bressie’s jawline. Bressie shudders, pulling his head out of Niall’s grasp. “ _Fuck_ , do you even know wha’ ya do t’ me kitten?” Bressie rasps out, accent thickening. “Been trying to stay away from ya for so long, but then you go and say the stuff you say. Fuck.” He sighs out, nudging his nose against Niall’s. “What d’ya mean?” Niall replies innocently, and Bressie chuckles roughly in response. “Talkin’ about other guys touching you, talking about Harry,” He spits Harry’s name with venom. Bressie squeezes tighter again at Niall’s hips, fingers digging in hard. Niall gasps, arching his back slightly. “The thought of anyone else touching you, shit, it makes me wanna hunt down the bastards and punch ’em right in their feckin’ noses.” Bressie growls out. Niall whimpers in response, head tilting back slightly. Bressie’s eyes are almost entirely black, a thin ring of green around his pupils. Bressie’s eyes are drawn to the expanse of Niall’s throat, and his eyes narrow. Peeking out from under his jumper is a fading, nearly gone love bite. With a slight growl building in the base of his chest, Bressie leans forward. Pulling the jumper to the side, he attaches his lips to the mark, biting and sucking a new bruise into Niall’s pale skin. Niall goes boneless in his arms, a high keening noise leaving his lips as Bressie marks him up. His fingers tangle in the short hair at the nape of Bressie’s neck, tugging experimentally as Bressie works his way down Niall’s throat. He unzips the jumper slightly, pushing it down Niall’s shoulders and exposing his collar bones. There’s a trail of deep purple marks littering Niall’s neck, and Bressie finally pulls back to admire his efforts. Niall’s a mess in his arms, pupils blown wide, lips parted. He’s panting heavily, a flush high up his cheeks. Bressie flicks his eyes upwards meeting Niall’s, who’s looking at him with such a fierce want in his gaze. Niall surges into him, pressing a hard kiss to Bressie’s lips. A moan forces its way out of Bressie’s throat, hands slipping under Niall’s t-shirt and jumper as he presses Niall against him, hands splayed across the expanse of Niall’s back, enclosing it almost fully. Niall grinds his hips down sharply, teeth nipping at Bressie’s lower lip. Bressie pulls out of the kiss, chest heaving. “Playin’ with fire there, pet.” He rumbles out, pressing a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth. Niall gasps, hips stuttering “That was kind of the idea, big.” He whines. Bressie groans, hips raising up involuntarily. Bressie leaned them forward slightly, eyes clocking the bed on the far wall. Bressie scooped his hands under Niall’s thighs, before standing. A surprised noise escapes Niall’s lips, legs wrapping tightly around Bressie’s waist. Arms wrapped around his neck, Niall began mouthing softly at the stubble on Bressie’s throat. Bressie gently laid Niall back against the pillows, eyes soft as he takes Niall in. Bressie climbs onto the bed, hovering above Niall, before pressing a kiss to his jaw. He bites softly at his jaw, then harder, before switching sides. He leaves a dark matching set of bruises on either side of Niall’s jaw, clearly visible. Bressie’s hands have grabbed Niall’s wrists before he knows it, pinning them above Niall’s head as he kisses him. He grinds down once, twice and-

A loud knock at the door breaks them out of the trance they’d been in. A needy whine tears out of Niall when Bressie gets up to answer the door. Bressie cracks the door open, flushed, hair a mess and swollen lips. It’s Harry on the other side of the door, and his eyes widen at the state that Bressie’s in. An amused little smirk appears on Harry’s face, before he nods at Bressie. “Nialler! Cars ready in five, you, me, and Bressie are riding together, so don’t be late.” Harry calls, winking at Bressie. Niall responds with a faint ‘yeah’ and Harry’s grinning at the roughness in Niall’s voice.

Later, at the venue, when both Niall and Bressie have calmed down somewhat, Niall’s sat in Lou’s chair. It had been a tense journey to the stadium, Bressie coiled tightly next to Niall the whole time. Lou tuts, shaking her head as she gets to work trying to cover the bruises Bressie’s left behind. Bressie’s sitting in the corner of the room, a smug smile dancing at his lips. It’s much later when the show’s finished, and they’ve returned to the hotel that Bressie picks up where he left off. It’s a week later when Niall can finally walk without hobbling or sit without a twinge running up his spine, but Niall smiles anyway.


End file.
